Complete Carnage
Complete Carnage As a child, Complete Carnage, then known as Max Wilsocchi was a slacker who believed he could get through life by being a "dumb jock" who could succeed through sports. Unfortunately, Max was mediocre at sports, barely able to make the cut. Due to neglect of his studies Max dropped out of high school in his junior year, and was then forced to do odd-jobs to support himself. One of Max's odd-jobs was to do chores for a Native American man on a native reservation. One day while doing chores, Max made the mistake of stepping on sacred ground; this act caused a curse to be placed on Max, a curse which would activate years later. While working at a construction site laying concrete, Max was struck by lightning. This lightning transformed Max into a giant monster now known as Complete Carnage. Seeking out Dr. Hazel Macintire, the granddaughter of the man he used to work for, Carnage encountered Raphael and Casey Jones. Engaging the two in battle Carnage seemed to have the upper-hand, at least until Hazel, now known as Radical appeared. Hazel, like Max had been struck by lightning and had gained superpowers. Carnage was defeated by Radical when she managed to blast him with enough power to send him flying halfway across the planet. After soaring through the sky, Carnage bounced off a Boeing 747 and crashed into the temple of the Holy Order of Zentaoists, a cult stationed in New York. Treated as a prophet, Carnage learned the full extent of his powers from this cult. Now capable of passing through and absorbing the properties of objects, similar to Marvel Comics' Absorbing Man, Carnage was more dangerous than ever. Tracking down Radical, Carnage attacked. Though Carnage had his arm torn off by Radical, it was only through the aid of the turtles that Radical managed to escape Carnage. Much later Carnage went after Radical and the turtles again. It was in this battle that Carnage was finally brought down. Attempting to absorb the pavement of a road, Carnage was killed when Radical melted the road around him; when Carnage tried to absorb the road he liquefied himself. Months later Carnage inexplicably reappeared rampaging across Chicago. This was later revealed to not be the real Complete Carnage; it was a clone grown by the Whelan-Freas Scientific Research Center from the arm the real Carnage had had torn off by Radical. Seeking help from Radical to defeat this new Carnage, the turtles were dismayed to learn that she was unable to help; the "council" deemed Radical's help unneeded as this Carnage was just a clone, not the real one whom Radical was destined to, and had, defeated. It was only with help from the Savage Dragon that the turtles managed to defeat "Complete Carnage 2" by drowning it in Lake Michigan. In a story set in the future, the original Carnage resurfaced to exact revenge on Leonardo and Radical, ambushing the two in the city, Carnage snapped Radicals's neck, killing her instantly. Having begun a romantic and spiritual relationship with her, Leonardo went into a seven year mourning period, making journeys across the world, before facing Carnage again. Intending to forgive him, Leonardo is soon convinced that he cannot be redeemed and he slices Carnage in half. Seeing that this story is set in the future, it is unknown how Carnage returned, and if this story will eventually happen in the main-continuity. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Fictional monsters Category:Fictional transmorphs Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional genetically engineered characters Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:1987 comics characters debuts